Born To Be Alive
by outawork
Summary: The story begins right after the events in "I Will Survive" and fills in the year between. So what did Nick do in that time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Written with Borba's permission.**

**This is the sequel to 'I Will Survive.'**

**Born To Be Alive**

**Chapter 1**

He opened the door and then tossed his keys in the cup along with hers.

"Nick!" she cried, looking surprised. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry," he said and only then did Judy notice the scratches, mirroring the ones on her cheek from all those years ago. "I will survive."

A tear leaked from his eye as he crossed the threshold.

* * *

As he walked away from their apartment he still heard Judy's sobs and each one felt like a knife in his heart. When he reached the elevator only then did he notice that his face stung and reached up, touching his cheek. He looked at his fingers for a moment and then pushed the elevator button, leaving a bloody fingerprint. He waited for what seemed to him like an eternity and finally heard the ding. The doors opened and thankfully it was empty. He pushed the button and later he heard the ding again and doors opened on the lobby. He quickly walked outside and then ran from their apartment building.

When he finally stopped, now breathing hard, he was in the park. They'd liked to come here sometimes just to walk or only to sit and talk. He felt tears come to his eyes and dropped onto a bench. Fortunately it was a workday for most Animals and the park was fairly empty. He sat there for a time, sobbing and feeling sorry for himself. What should he do now, he thought and lay back. He felt his backpack and pulled it off. Then he laid his head on it and quickly fell asleep.

"Sir, you can't sleep in the park," a voice said and he jerked awake.

Then he rolled over and stared up into the face of a Cheetah.

"Ben?"

"Nick!" he said and helped him up. "What the devil are you doing here?" Then he got a good look at his face. "What happened?!" Nick hand flew to his face, covering the bloody fur. "Nick, who did this?" Ben moved closer and could only scent Fox and Rabbit. "Judy?"

"No, of course not!"

"Nick, you're not that good a liar," he said and touched his nose, "and this works very well." He slumped and Ben put a hand on his shoulder. "OK, tell me what happened."

"Ben, I..." he began and tears came to his eyes.

The Cheetah looked at his watch and saw that it was almost lunch time.

"Come on," he said, helping his best friend to his feet and picking up his backpack. "We're going to my house and we're gonna talk."

They walked to his cruiser and he opened the door and helped his friend in.

* * *

Ben's place was a huge old house that he'd inherited from an Aunt soon after he'd gotten out of the Academy.

"Nick, please sit still!" he scolded, cleaning the clotted blood out of his fur. "I'll be done in a minute. You're lucky her nails aren't any longer or you could've ended up with a really nasty scar."

"Like Judy's," he whispered to himself and tears came to his eyes again.

Ben finished and set the bloody cloth aside.

"Now please tell me what happened," the Cheetah said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Green eyes met gold ones, but he remained silent. "Please Nick." He still remained silent and Ben signed. "Nick, if you don't tell me I going to throw you over my shoulder and take you to Bogo's office! Then I'm going let him draw his own conclusions!"

"Please Ben!"

"Tell ... me ... what ... happened!"

He looked at the floor and remained silent. Ben stood and pulled his friend off the chair. A moment later Nick found himself on the Cheetah's shoulder in a fireman's carry, heading for the back door. He struggled to get loose, but Ben was much stronger.

"Please Ben!"

"You'll tell me?"

"Yes."

As soon as his feet hit the floor he tried to run and a moment later Nick found why you should never run from a Cheetah. His feet flew out from under him and landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Then he stared up into the face of an angry Cheetah.

"Ben," he whispered when he was finally able to catch his breath.

He felt himself being lifted and gently placed back into the chair.

"Please tell me what happened," Ben said, sitting across from his friend.

He sighed and looked away. Then he began to speak.

* * *

"Judy woke me up and told me that she's pregnant," he said and Ben raised an eyebrow. "I was so happy I hugged her and danced around the room with her in my arms. Then she told me she didn't want our baby!" Ben rubbed his chin and leaned closer. "First, she said that she thought our child might be a freak. Then she said that our child might be too large for her to carry. Lastly she said if she carried our child to term that it would interfere with her career! Can you believe it?!"

"That doesn't sound like her," Ben said and sat back in the chair, "but you know being a police officer has been her life's goal."

"Anyway, then she went on about being promoted to Lieutenant and how she was a role model to for other small animals. So I said it was all about her career. Then she got pissed and so did I and I said she'd even kill our baby for her career!"

"Then she hit you."

"Yea and I fell on the table. Then she tried to apologize and I got up and started packing my stuff."

"Oh Nick," the Cheetah said and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I even tried to reason with her again and she finally said my body, my rules."

"Nick," Ben said and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Then I left."

Ben stared at Nick for a moment and then hugged him.

* * *

Ben called Chief Bogo and got the rest of the day off, after pleading that a personal matter had suddenly come up. Then he cajoled Nick into taking a nap in one of the guest rooms. He did a little housework and that helped clear his mind a bit. Then he crept upstairs and checked on Nick. He was still sound asleep. Ben sat at the kitchen table and for a while just listened to the hum of the dryer. Nick's shirt did have some blood on it and he had a load of clothes to wash anyway.

He took out his smart phone and looked at the pictures he'd taken after Nick had dosed off in the cruiser. He shook his head and for a moment thought about going over to their apartment and confronting Judy. They'd both made mistakes, but hitting Nick was way over the top! Just a bit higher and she might've blinded him on his left side! Judy would most lightly lose her job if he showed these pictures to Internal Affairs. He sighed and then checked on Nick again, laying his clean clothes on the bed. Then he slipped out to the corner market and when he returned started dinner.

Around five o'clock he heard Nick upstairs and was just setting the table when he came down. He sat across from his friend and looked at him for a moment. Then the Fox stared at his plate.

"Nick," he said and reached across the table and touched his arm. "I think I understand."

"Do you?" Nick asked, looking at his friend. "Do you know what it's like to love someone so much that it actually hurts to be apart? Can you, Ben?" Ben just looked at him. "Ben, have ever been in love?" He watched his friend's ears turn red and smiled. "Who is it?"

Ben eyes met his and a small smile came to his face. Then realization came to Nick and he smiled too.

"No," he said, stretching out the word, and Ben's ears turn a cherry red. "Judy?"

"Are you angry?" he asked and immediately knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"What the hell difference does it make now?!"

"Nick, I'm sorry!" he said as his friend stood and headed for the door. "Please don't go!"

Ben went after him and caught his shoulder. Nick turned and took a swing at the Cheetah, but Ben caught his hand easily.

"Let me go damn it!"

"I'm sorry," he said and hugged his friend. "I'm sorry! Please don't go like this."

He heard Nick begin to sob and just held him. Later Nick quieted and then looked up at Ben.

"I have to go," Nick said quietly and grabbed his backpack.

"You really don't," he said.

"Ben, I'm sorry," he said and then turned and left.

Ben felt tears come to his eyes and just stared at the door.

* * *

Nick just wondered the streets that night aimlessly and finally ended up in one of old haunts.

"Nick!"

He turned and smiled.

"Snow!" he said and white furred vixen smiled.

"Nick, it's so good to see you," she said and hugged him. "So what are you doin' here in the bad part of town?"

He chuckled.

"I just had to get away."

"And you just ended up here," she said and hugged him. "You miss the old place?"

"Yea, I guess."

"I saw everything on the TV about the mayors and all," she said and watched his face fall. Then he turned and she noticed the bandage on his face. "Nick, what happen?!" His head dropped to her shoulder and the tears came again. "Come on, let's go to my place." They walked a few blocks and soon walked through the lobby of the old hotel. The elevator clunked open and stopped on the top floor. Snow led him to her room and sat her old friend at the table. "Now tell me - please."

* * *

Snow felt his arms wrapped around her and heard his gentle snore. She thought about what he'd told her and sighed. Some females just didn't know when they had it good! Nick had always been a gentlefox with everyone even the Animals he hustled, she thought and smiled.

"Judy," he said in his sleep, interrupting her musings.

"Nick," she whispered and looked over her shoulder at his sleeping form. "You didn't deserve this."

She'd taken him to bed after he told her everything that happened with his Rabbit, hoping to get his mind off his problems. But she only held him while he'd simply cried until he fallen asleep. She sighed and snuggled closer and a little later joined him in his slumber.

* * *

Nick woke and looked at his old friend. She was beautiful and he let a hand pet her silky white fur. Then he looked around her room. This was worse that Judy's old apartment at the Grande Pangolin Arms, he thought. Snow really deserved better than this! He disentangled himself from her, trying his best not to wake the vixen. Then he sat up and lit a cigarette. He really needed to do something for her, he thought and grabbed his paints and found his wallet.

He looked at the money and it really needed to be more than these few hundred dollars. Then the ATM card fell on the floor and he picked it up and smiled. He still some of the money from before he'd joined the ZPD and they'd put away a good bit from the movie too. It was half of his anyway and Judy would still be getting the residuals from the movie from now on. He'd go to the bank tomorrow and glanced at the clock – 1:10am. Well, I guess it'll be today then, he thought.

Nick walked around the bed and left the money by her purse. He looked at his old friend and leaned down a kissed her cheek. Then he put on his clothes and quietly left.

* * *

Snow woke and felt her old friend sit up and felt sorry for him. He really did love Judy and he didn't deserve any of this, she thought for the hundredth time. She listened to him light a cigarette and then watched him get a wallet out of his pants. She closed her eyes when he stood and walking around the bed. She really wanted to hug him when he kissed her cheek, but didn't want to embarrass him.

She opened her eyes when she heard him putting on his clothes and saw the money. He didn't have to do that! Not that she couldn't use it. She hated this place, but her waitress job simply didn't pay enough to live anywhere else. Then she heard the door open and then close and tears came to her eyes.

* * *

He found one of those 24 hour restaurants and sat and drank coffee till morning. First, he went to his bank and found he had over two hundred thousand dollars in his account. Then he had them issue two new debit cards so he could access the money anywhere in the world. Next, he went to their bank and withdrew half the money out of their savings account and had them deposit it on his new debit cards. Then he went to see his mother.

"Nicky!" Catherine said and hugged her kit. "Come on in." Then she noticed his face. "What happened?!"

He told her everything. Afterwards he thought from the look on her face, coming here might not have been such a good idea after all.

"You're going to tell Chief Bogo just what you told me."

"No, I'm not," he said and touched her arm, "and neither are you. I'm leaving Zootopia for a while and I want you to leave Judy alone." Catherine opened her mouth. "Please!"

"OK," she lied and pulled her son into a hug. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to take some time and just travel."

"Write me?"

"Of course," he said and kissed his mother's cheek.

Catherine watched her son go and vowed to keep an eye on a certain Rabbit. She had lots of friends.

* * *

Nick took the bus back to their apartment and got his car. On the way out of town he stopped to see Finnick.

"Hey Nick!" he said and smiled. "Like your new ride. How you been doin'?"

"OK, I suppose," he said and sighed. "I'm headed out of town and I'd like you to do me a favor."

"OK, but what happened?" Finnick said, looking concerned.

"I really don't want to get into it," he said and sighed again. "You remember Snow?"

"Sure," he said and grinned. "She's hot!"

"Yea," he said and smiled. "I want you to give this to her," he handed his friend an envelope, "OK."

"Sure Nick."

"Thanks."

"You want me to come with you?"

Nick smiled and thought for a moment that it might be fun, but really wanted to be alone at least for a while.

"I'm gonna be gone for a while."

"Oh."

"Just get that to Snow."

"Sure Nick."

The last thing he did was text Chief Bogo his resignation from the ZPD.

* * *

Nick had never been outside Zootopia except to visit Judy's parents in BunnyBurrow. On one of those visits while Judy had went shopping with her sister Jill, he'd done some exploring on his own and found a cabin. It was far out in woods, but he never knew if it was actually on the Hopps farm or not. The cabin had looked as if someone stayed in it once in a while and kept it up. For now he wanted to be alone and this was the only place he could think of.

He stopped along the way and bought some groceries and a few other necessities. When he arrived the cabin looked just as it had the year before and with the front door still unlocked. He brought in his few possessions and the things he'd bought and put them away. Then he set the thermostat to a more comfortable temperature and built a fire in the fireplace. Soon the cabin warmed and lay back on the couch to think. He awoke to the door opening and then closing.

"Nick."

He looked up to see a Rabbit.

"Judy," he said, still not yet quite awake. Then he looked closer and this rabbit was taller and larger than his bunny. "Jill!"

She just stared at him for a time and then sat on the couch.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to get away."

"Nick, what happened to you face?" she said and he unconsciously put a hand over the bandage. "I know my sister." She sighed again. "So tell me why she did it."

He looked away and then a minute later told her everything.

* * *

After he'd finished his story Jill just stared at him and saw the tears on his cheeks. Then put her face in her hands and sighed. After a minute she stood and took his arm.

"First, I'm going to have a look at that and then change that bandage," she said and pulled him off the couch. "Come on!"

He resisted for a moment and she looked at him.

"Yes, ma'am."

She led him to the bathroom and turned on the light.

"Sit," she said and pointed to the toilet.

He sat and she turned and opened the medicine cabinet. She retrieved what she needed and then pulled off the old bandage.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, but it wasn't gonna hurt any less no matter how I took it off," she said and turned his head so she could see it better. "She sure did a job on you. Haven't you learned to duck?"

"I just didn't expect it!"

"I know my sister," she said and eyes narrowed. "Just how many times has she hit you since you've known her?"

She smeared on some antibiotic cream and put on a new bandage.

"She never hurt me before," he lied and Jill rolled her eyes.

"She has a habit of hitting when she gets excited," she said, remembering. "When we were around twelve she hit me and after that never did it again." He looked at Jill. She was a foot taller than he was and that was with her ears down! She smiled. "So ya wanta spend some time here just to relax."

"Only if your parents don't mind."

"They have nothin' to do with it," she said and he frowned. "This is my place - this cabin and the twelve hundred acres around it." She leaned closer. "Nick, you can stay just as long as you need to and I won't tell anyone you're here. But this place needs a bit of work and would you mind giving me a hand? I'll come over every day for a few hours, "she paused and looked thoughtful, "but on second thought I might as well stay here." One of Nick's eyebrows rose. "There are two bedrooms and they both have good locks!"

Nick leaned back and held out his hands.

"You won't have any trouble from me!"

"I know," she said and smiled. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"It's getting' to be supper time and I'm gettin' hungry."

"I put some groceries in the refrigerator."

"And I have some things in the freezer."

"For today you take it easy and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Thanks Jill."

* * *

He woke and smelled Rabbit.

"Good you're awake!" she said, standing over him. "Go take a shower and I'll have breakfast ready by the time you're done!"

"Yes ma'am," he said and smiled.

"And don't be a smartass," she said and chuckled. "Get goin'!"

The warm water felt great and the shower stall even had a fur drier!

"Nick, you want me to brush your fur?" she said through the door.

"Yea, just give me a second!" he said and slipped on his boxers. "OK."

She opened the door and fetched a brush from a drawer.

"Turn around," she said and he complied. "You feelin' better?"

"I guess."

"Nick, I thought about what I said yesterday," she said and began brushing, "ya know about staying over and you helping out. If you just want to be alone that's fine. I can just do the work myself later on. Whatever ya want."

"Its fine," he said and leaned into her brush strokes. "I wanna help you. It'll give me something to do."

They got started after breakfast.

* * *

Nick swung the axe again and split the wood cleanly in two. He picked up one of the pieces and split it again and then the other. He'd been at it for he'd guessed an hour and it felt good. It wasn't complicated and he didn't have to think – just put a piece of wood on the stump, swing the axe, and split it. Then do it again. After ten more minutes he put the axe in the stump and took a drink from the water bottle. Then he picked up the axe, put a piece of wood on the stump, and swung it again.

Jill watched the Fox and could tell that he was angry. Who could blame him! She'd be angry too if she had been treated like that by her lover. Not that she knew what that actually felt like since she'd never had had one. He had his shirt off and she could see how her sister had been attracted to the handsome Fox. Then she went back to stacking the newly cut firewood.

"Hey Nick! Take a break and let me pick up those pieces you've split," she said, stopping well out of range of the axe.

"I'll help you," he said as he put the axe into the stump again.

Then he bent over, picked up several pieces of wood, and tossed then into the wheelbarrow. She did the same and after a few minutes they'd filled it. Then she lifted it and pushed over to the growing stack. He watched the muscles in her arms and back bulge as she first lifted and pushed the heavy wheelbarrow. He smiled as his eyes dropped and saw her fluffy white tail bob up and down as she walked. Then another Rabbit came to mind and he went back to splitting wood.

* * *

Over the next week they worked together and completed all the work on the cabin. They grew to be friends, but Jill could tell that he was still keeping himself at a distance. She understood and really couldn't blame him. Now she felt that she needed to give Nick some time alone. They'd finished dinner and sat down to watch a movie as they had been every night that week.

"Nick, I'm going back to the burrow tomorrow."

"You don't have to," he said, touching her arm.

"Don't you want some time alone to think?"

"I suppose," he said and moved closer. "I've kinda gotten use to you being around."

"Why?"

"This is embarrassing."

"I remind you of Judy, don't I?"

He looked away.

"Yes."

"I like you Nick."

"But."

"I don't think I could tell if you like me or if I'm just a replacement for Judy."

He lay back on the couch and covered his face with an arm.

"You're right," he said and sighed. "Neither could I."

Jill looked at the Fox and felt sorry for him and then herself too. Maybe if things were different they could have been together. She really felt that he was a good person and knew she shouldn't, but she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she felt his arms go around her and knew that she ought to stop him, but she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Written with Borba's permission.**

**Born To Be Alive**

**Chapter 2**

The month at cabin with Jill had been wonderful and they'd become good friends, but he really wanted to get away from the all the old memories. There were other cities almost as large as Zootopia and he intended to visit some of them. The first one was only 552 miles west of BunnyBurrow and he took his time, reaching it by seven-thirty that evening. He found one of the large chain hotels and pulled in.

"Sir, how may I help you?" the female Iguana asked and smiled.

"I'd like a room for the week, but I don't have a reservation," he said, returning her smile.

Like Zootopia with Mammals this city had a majority of Reptiles. He met a lot of Animals in Foxtown from all over the world and Reptiles hadn't been an exception.

"No problem sir," she said and typed on her computer. "We're not full tonight. What type of room would you like?"

"A suite I guess," he said, thinking. "Just one bedroom would be fine."

"Sir how would you like to pay?" she asked and he got out his debit card and pushed it into the reader. Then it prompted him for his pin number and he entered it. A few seconds later it beeped and she smiled. "You're all set." She handed him the keycard. "The dining room is open till nine and room service is twenty-four hours. You'll find a menu in your room." She handed him the receipt. "Its room 511 and the elevators are just around the corner. Have a nice night!"

Touching the elevator button brought back memories and he felt a tear roll down is cheek. He brushed it away and heard the ding.

* * *

He pushed the keycard into the reader, the small light on the door flashed green, and he opened it. The room was exactly as desk clerk had described. He tossed his backpack onto the bed and found the menu. There was quite a selection and it wasn't nearly as expensive as he'd thought it would be, but he really didn't want to sit in the room and stare at the four walls. So he changed clothes and soon found the dining room.

"Mr. Wilde," came a familiar voice from behind him. He turned and of course, the desk clerk stood there and smiled. "So you've decided to try the dining room."

"They have you working here too?"

She laughed.

"No, I just finished my shift and I thought I'd grab a bite," she said and leaned closer. "I get a discount and so does anyone who's my guest." His eyebrows went up and she smiled. "Shall we?"

"How could I turn down an opportunity like that?"

"You can't," she said and took his arm.

They were quickly seated.

"This is nice," he said, looking around surreptitiously.

"It's one of the perks of knowing the staff," she said, lowering her voice and he smiled.

"I sorry, but I forgot to ask your name."

"Mary Leguan," she said and looked into his green eyes, "and you're Nicholas Piberius Wilde." He frowned. "I'll admit I recognized before you registered and I was a bit curious," she smiled and looked at the menu, "but don't worry I won't tell anyone else, but I can't guarantee that anyone else won't either."

He picked up his menu, hiding behind it.

"Thanks," he whispered. "So what's good?"

"Let me order."

"OK."

The waitress came over for their drink orders and she ordered their food too, but in a language he hadn't heard before. He looked at her once the waitress left.

"Trust me," she said and smiled. "You'll like it."

* * *

Nick sat back in bed and smiled. She was right he did like it. He'd never had that type of fish or prepared quite that way. It was sweet and spicy at the same time and it was delicious. Then he thought of Mary. He'd met reptiles in Zootopia, but had never really got to know any of them. They'd talked until the restaurant closed and afterwards went to the hotel bar and had a few drinks. Then he told her what happened with Judy. Of course like everyone else she'd seen the movie and was quite surprised by his revelations. She told him that she had the next few days off and asked if he'd like her to show him the city. He readily agreed she said she'd pick him in the morning. He turned off the lights and was soon asleep.

He awoke to the sound of a door bell and got out of bed to answer it. He looked through the peep hole and Mary stood there with a waiter. He went back and through on a robe.

"Good morning," she said and smiled. "Hope you're ready for breakfast."

She entered and then stepped aside. The waiter put tray on the table and then removed the cover. Then he set the table and left.

"Well this is a surprise," he said and chuckled.

Then he pulled the chair out for her and sat beside the Iguana.

"We have blueberry pancakes, fried fish, and potatoes."

She filled her plate as did he. Then they ate and talked for an hour.

"I guess I need to get really," he said and walked toward the bedroom. "I'll be out in fifteen minutes or so."

"No problem," she said and stood. "I just clean up out here."

* * *

The city wasn't quite as large as Zootopia and the design of its buildings was somewhat different, but it did give him the same vibe. The Reptiles here were as varied as were Mammals in Zootopia, he'd noticed. Not that there weren't any Animals at all, but they were by far in the minority. The population did seem to be a majority of Iguanas with a great number of smaller lizards who lived in a part of the city much like Little Rodentia. There did seem of be a smaller number of larger lizards with long necks and good size claws.

"So what do you think so far?" Mary asked.

"Your city does have quite a variety of people," he said as they walked past several a farmers' market.

"So it reminds you of Zootopia."

"Just a bit."

"Are you gettin' hungry?"

"Yes."

"Follow me," she said and they headed for a subway station.

After they rode for ten minutes he noticed the number of mammals in the car increased with each stop.

On the sixth one they followed most of the Mammals off the subway car and up to street level.

"Welcome to Mammaltown," she said and took his arm. "Come on!" They walked down the street and after several turns the delightful smell of cooking filled the air. "So what do you feel like?"

"Chicken!"

She sniffed the air and then led him down a block and around a corner. Then they heard a siren and soon the sound of running feet. A cruiser came around the corner with all its lights flashing. Then two Wolves also came running around the corner and most of the pedestrians parted for them. Without thinking Nick pushed Mary behind a car and saw just what he needed. He ran across the sidewalk and into a storefront. Then he peaked around the corner and saw that they were just about where he wanted them. He pulled back and just as they came into view he kicked the umbrella stand into their path.

They both went down and the first one sprawled on the sidewalk. The second stumbled over his partner and did a faceplant into a newspaper machine. His gun slid across the sideway and right up to Nick's feet. He snatched it up and as the first Wolf started to rise Nick thumped him behind the ear. He slumped to the sidewalk unconscious and Nick put the gun is waistband. Then out of habit he reached for his handcuffs and came up empty handed. He signed and thumped his forehead.

"OK, Fox hands on your head!"

"That's Officer Fox to you," he said and did as instructed.

"We don't have any Foxes on the force," the Reptilian Officer said.

"Did I say I was?" he said and thought he still might be one too. "If you look in my inside jacket pocket you'll find my badge and credentials."

"He is," came a voice from behind the car.

"Come out of there!"

Mary stood and put up her hands. Then she walked over and stood beside Nick.

"OK, both of you just stand there and keep your hands up!"

They complied and soon felt his hands going through their clothes. He found the gun first.

"Where'd you get this?"

"The one over by the paper machine dropped it," he said and smiled. "You wouldn't want something dangerous like that just lying around, would you?" He chuckled and Reptile grunted. Nick felt him remove his badge and his wallet from his inner pocket. "By the way where's your partner?"

Then he stopped and Nick turned his head a bit and saw the officer look over his shoulder.

"She was right behind them a couple of blocks back."

"Let's cuff these guys first," he said and turned.

"Did I say you could move?"

"You have my badge."

He looked at it and then at him. Then he flipped open his wallet and recognition came to his face.

"Your..."

"Yes, I am. Now give me your cuffs."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation," he said and held out a hand. "Cuffs!"

He handed them over and Nick snapped them on the one he'd knocked out.

"I have another pair in the cruiser," he said and hurried off to get then.

"Nick."

"It's OK," he said and put an arm around her.

He felt her shiver and they soon heard the sound of sirens. The officer returned the other set of cuffs and snapped them onto the other Wolf.

"Let's go look for your partner."

"I can't just leave them here."

"Yea, you're right," Nick said and looked toward the approaching sirens.

Two minutes later the first cruiser pulled up and the officer went to speak to his colleagues. The new officers took charge of the Wolves and he handed back Nick's badge. They started down the street.

"Nick," Mary said, starting to follow.

"You stay here with them," Nick said, pointing to the other officers. "I'll be back."

* * *

"So what happened to her?" Mary asked and leaned closer.

"Apparently someone threw a brick just as she was running by and sent her sprawling," he said and sipped his drink. "She was out cold when we got there and they'd already started to strip her."

"Naked!"

"Not that," he said and shook his head. "Well not yet anyway. They were taking her equipment and we did catch a few of them."

"Now what?"

Then the food arrived.

"Later on this afternoon we'll need to down to the local precinct and give our statements," he said and smiled, "but now let's eat!"

* * *

The local precinct, like Precinct One in Zootopia, was the police headquarters for the entire city. He was surprised that they'd locate it here in one of highest crime areas. Then again it might make some sense. If Precinct One was in Foxtown he was sure by the end of the month only its foundation would be left. He chuckled.

"Nick?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking of home," he said as he held the door of her.

"I've never been in a police station."

"I've been in a few," he said and smiled.

"Remember I saw the movie."

"Don't believe everything you see."

"And you weren't a street hustler."

He looked at her and only smiled. They stopped at the front desk and surprisingly there was a Cheetah sitting behind it.

"What can I do for you?" the feline asked.

"Your name wouldn't be Ben, would it?"

"Like I haven't heard that one before!" he said and frowned. "So what's your name?"

"Nicholas Wilde."

"Just what we need another comedian."

Nick produced his badge and credentials and handed to him. He thought it was funny to watch the Cheetah look at his credentials then at him and then back at his credentials several times.

"So am I me?" she asked, drawing another frown from the Cheetah.

"So who ya here to see?"

He dug out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"How do you pronounce that?" he asked.

"Hell if I know," he said and handed back the paper. "No word should have that many consonants. I'll get him." Then the Cheetah smiled showing all his teeth. "By the way the name's Ben."

"You tryin' to hustle a hustler?"

The Cheetah handed over his credentials.

"No shit!"

"Yea, no shit!" Ben repeated, picking up the phone and dialing. "He'll be down in a minute."

"Well it could've worse," Mary said and smiled.

"How?" the Cheetah asked.

"Your name could've been Nicholas Wilde."

Nick laughed so hard his ribs hurt later on.

* * *

"So what do you what to do now?" Mary asked as they walked outside.

"Well it's a bit early for supper."

"Let me think," she said and after a few seconds she smiled. "Come on!"

She took his arm and they headed for subway station across the street from the precinct. The ride was longer that the first one and he noticed Mary's smiling again as they stepped off the subway car. She took his arm as they reached level and led him down the street two blocks and then turned the corner. Nick stopped dead in his tracks: the words on the building at the end of the street read 'The Mystic Spring Oasis' and looked exactly like the one in Zootopia.

"Nick," she said and giggled, "you wouldn't want to miss this."

Only word came to mind.

"How?

"After the movie came out that clever Yak franchised them," she said and took his hand. "Come on!"

"You come here?"

"Once in a while," she said and he began to slow. "You aren't afraid to join me, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well then," she said and pulled him along.

* * *

She pushed the beads aside and walked up to the front desk.

"Mary!" the Yak said and came around the desk to hug her. "I see you brought along a friend."

Of course he was naked.

"Yax?"

"He'd my cousin," the Yak said. "Our parents always said we looked alike."

"Mike, this is Nick Wide," she said and then touched his arm. "Oops! Sorry Nick."

"It's OK," he said and smiled. "You did say other Animals might recognize me."

"Sorry," she said and he only shrugged. "I didn't mean to blurt it out!"

"The Nicholas P. Wilde," Mike confirmed and bowed. "So what are doing in our fine city?"

"I'm on vacation," Nick said, holding out his hand, and Mike took it. "Glad to meet ya."

"Same here," he said and then turned to Mary. "You know the routine. Have fun!"

He followed Mary and they walked down the hall until they came to a door marked 'undressing room.' Nick had to chuckle. She pushed open the door and he stopped at the threshold.

"Getting cold feet?" she asked and giggled. "Or did you think there's one room for males and another for females." He thumped his forehead. "That's exact what you thought!" She poked him in the chest with each word. Then she grabbed his arm and dragged him through the door. He followed her to the far end of the room and she opened her locker with a key. "You can put your clothes here in with mine."

She began to undress. Nick turned away and removed his clothes too. Then she handed him a hanger and he looped his paints over the bottom and hung his shirt over them. As an afterthought he stuffed his boxers in a paints pocket. She giggled.

"Let's go have some fun!" she said and he followed her out another door. Then he took in the scene and for a moment he felt like Judy must have. "Nick, you want a drink?"

"Definitely!"

She laughed and took his hand.

"Hi Mary!" the bartender said. "What would you like?"

"Red wine for me," she said and looked at him. "Nick?"

"A rum and coke."

They took their drinks to a table and just sat and talked to a while.

"You ready to get some sun?"

"Sure."

* * *

This Naturalist club was setup differently than the one in Zootopia, being geared mostly toward Reptiles. There were green areas for Mammals, but the rest was natural rock with large pools of water. He followed her to one of these and she lay down, luxuriating in the warmth of the dark rock. He looked at her for a moment and then sat down beside her.

"This is wonderful!" she said and rolled over. "Why don't you lay down her beside me?"

She patted the ground beside her and smiled.

"Maybe I'll just take a swim," he said and slipped into the water.

"How is it?"

"Warm."

"Maybe I'll join you later," she said and closed her eyes.

He looked at her and thought how much different she looked than the other females he known. Her skin was green as most Iguanas were, being darker on her back and somewhat lighter on her belly. Also, on her back she had a row of elongated scales running from her neck down to her tail. Under her lower jaw she had a dewlap, but hers wasn't as large as he'd seen on other Iguanas. Her tail was almost as long as her body which she held it up when she walked.

"Nick," she said and he startled, "are you looking at my naked body?"

"No, of course not," he lied and looked away.

She smiled and rolled over into the water. She swished her powerful tail and soon treaded the water before him. Then she put arms around him and laid he head on his chest.

"You're so warm," she said and rubbed face in his fur.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

They stood at his door and looked at each other.

"So," she said and smiled.

"Well," he began and looked at her.

"Would you like to have supper?"

"Sure."

"Room service?" she said hopefully.

"Well," he said drawing out the word.

"It's up to you."

"OK," he said and opened the door.

They sat at the table and looked at the menu.

"What else is good?" he asked.

"Actually everything is," she said and shrugged.

"So what would you like?"

She looked at the menu again and smiled.

"How about a pizza!"

She turned on the TV while they waited and scanned through the movies and TV series.

"How about that one?" she said and chuckled.

"No, we're not watching 'Hot Vixens from Outer Space!'"

"You've seen it?"

"No!"

She giggled and continued down the list.

"How about this?"

"I haven't seen that one since I was a kid."

"I didn't think you were that old," she said and he made a face.

"Ha Ha very funny!" he said and smiled. "I think that one was on TV when my mom was a kid."

"Well then," she said and chose the first episode.

Half way through there was a knock on the door and she paused the episode. The waiter entered, set the table, poured the wine, and then set the covered platter in the center of the table. He lifted the cover and Nick tipped him.

"Thank you, sir," he said and smiled. "Please call when you're finished and I shall return to collect the dishes."

He gave a small bow and left.

"I never had pizza delivered like that before," he said and put a slice on Mary's plate.

She smiled and took a bite. Nick took one too and made a sound of pleasure when he tasted it.

"So you like it," she said and he nodded. "Good."

She restarted the episode and took another bite.

* * *

They watched the first four episodes and finished most of the pizza. Nick yawned and looked at his watch. It was already after midnight!

"You ready to call it a night?" she asked.

"Yea, I guess," she said and stood to go to the bathroom. "Excuse me."

When he returned she was gone. For a moment he thought he might've said some to offend her. He couldn't think of anything and he went into the bedroom. He found her in his bed.

"We can have an early start tomorrow," she said and smiled. "So come to bed." She patted the spot beside her and he just stood there, looking at her. "Nick, I like you and I just want you to be happy. If you want me to leave, it won't bother me. Or we can sleep together and if that's all then I'll understand. If you want to do anything else I would enjoy that too. It's up to you."

She patted the spot again. He looked at her for a moment longer and disrobed. Then he crawled in bed she snuggled close and looked at him.

"I can't," he said.

"I understand."

"I still..."

"love her."

"Yes," he said and sighed. "Are you OK?"

"I thought as much," she said and looked at him. "Do you want me go?"

"No, you don't have too."

"Well then keep me warm," she said and pressed her body against his. "This feels nice. I've never slept with a Fox before." Nick shivered at the coolness of her body. "Are you cold?"

"A bit."

"I can fix that," she said and reach over to the nightstand and touched a control.

Soon Nick felt the mattress warm and heard Mary sigh. He relaxed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Nick woke to the sound of the doorbell and stretched. His arm brushed Mary's body and she yawned.

"Mornin' Nick!"

"Good morning," he said and yawned too. "Sleep good?"

"Yes," she said and smiled. "You were so nice and warm. Why don't we stay in bed a while longer?"

The doorbell rang again and looked toward the front room. He got out of bed and opened the bedroom door.

"Be there in a minute!" he yelled and headed to bathroom.

When he came out Mary still lay in bed and smiled, admiring him in only his fur. He quickly turned, out on his paints, and headed for the front room.

"Nick!" the Cheetah said as opened the door.

"Ben!" he said and for a moment thought it was Clawhauser. "Why are you here?"

"Oh Nick, did I forget to tell you I'm only seventeen?" she said, coming out the bedroom still nude.

The look on his face was priceless and both the Cheetah and Iguana laughed.

"Just how old are you?" Ben asked, still smiling, and glanced at Nick.

"Twenty-two," she said and they heard Nick let out a long breath.

They both laughed again and then Nick joined them.

"OK, enough fun at old Nick's expense," he said and sat. "So why are you here?"

"The Chief wants to see you."

"Really."

"Actually he wants to see the both of you."

"Me too!" Mary said, her voice rising a few octaves.

"Yep, but not till 10:30," he said and leaned back in the chair. "So we still have a couple of hours."

They both heard Nick's stomach rumble.

"Nick, why don't you go shower and I'll order breakfast."

When he came out it smelled wonderful and he hurried to see what she'd ordered. The waiter was just setting the covered tray on the table as he opened the door and then lifted the cover with a flourish.

"Looks like you ordered everything," he said, seating himself.

Nick tipped the waiter and he quietly disappeared.

"Not quite everything, but just things I thought you'd both like," she explained. "There's blueberry pancakes, pecan waffles, chicken eggs, potato pancakes, toast with blueberry jelly, sweet rolls, coffee, juice, and milk."

"Well, thank you," he said and squeezed her hand. "Let's eat!"

* * *

The ride to Police headquarters didn't take as long he thought it would especially with the cruiser's siren and lights on. After they arrived Ben quickly ushered them into the Chief's office. The Reptile stood and offered Nick his hand.

"Please have a seat," the Chief said, indicating the chairs before his desk. "I spoke to the officer you helped as well as the others on the scene and read both your statements. Now I'd like to hear it firsthand from you both."

Nick and Mary looked at each other for a moment and he began.

"Well, when I heard the siren and saw the perps it was just instinct," he said, looking passed the Chief and out the window, "and I was just being a cop. I heard them running and other Animals moving or being shoved aside. Then I looked and saw them, but I didn't have any equipment."

"So you improvised," The Chief said.

"Of course!" he said, looking back at the Chief. "I just needed a way to take them down without anyone getting hurt."

"Makes sense."

"I saw the umbrella stand and I flashed back to a movie I'd seen years ago," he said and the Chief chuckled. "You remember the one?"

"I do!" Mary said and they looked at her. "But it was a garbage can in the movie."

"So you can think well on your feet," the Chief said and smiled. "That's good!"

"When they were near I kicked it over and they tripped," Nick said and smiled, "and went spiraling. The one that hit the newspaper stand dropped his gun. I picked it up and used it to knock out the other one. Then I met one of your officers and I had to convince him that I was just trying to help. Afterward I realized that his partner was missing and once the other officers arrived we went to look for her."

"And you found that she'd been attacked."

"Ea, but she wasn't hurt too bad," he said and looked at the Chief. "By the way how's she doing?"

"She'll be in the hospital for a couple of days, but you're right she's OK," he said and looked at Mary. "Now please tell me what happen."

"It was like one of those cop shows on TV," she said and hugged him. "Nick was so brave! He pushed me behind the car and then tripped those crooks up without a gun or anything. Then the other cop came and wouldn't believe Nick was a cop. And I think it was just because he's a FOX!"

"Mary!" he hissed and grimaced.

"Sorry Nick, but that's why I think that officer treated you like that!"

"Officer Wilde, what do you think?"

"Sir, I'm thirty-five years old and..."

"This wasn't the first time, was it?"

"It wasn't even the hundredth time," he muttered and looked away. "But..."

"You just expect it now, don't you?"

"Sir..."

The Chief held up a hand.

"Not that many Foxes live here in the city, but I know how a lot of people think," he said and reached back on his desk to retrieve a box. He handed it to Nick and the Tod opened it. "Nick, I need more Animals like you on the force."

Nick looked at the badge and then back to the Reptile.

"But..."

"Just take some time and think about it."

* * *

It was quiet trip back to the hotel and Mary followed him back to the room. Nick threw himself on the bed and after a few seconds she lay down beside him.

"You don't think I should've said that about that cop," she said and he turned to look at her.

Then he sighed.

"Now he's most likely going to get into trouble."

"Shouldn't he?" she asked and touched his arm. "Doesn't it make you angry to be treated like that?!"

"Of course it does!" he almost shouted and she jerked back. "Every fu... damned time!" Then he reached over and touched her hand. "Sorry." She hugged him. "Every Fox is a thief. Every tod is sly and trying to trick you just to gain an advantage. Every vixen is a slut and only wants to get her hooks into a male for his money. Foxes aren't any worse than any other type of Animal, damn it!"

Mary smiled and kissed him. He returned her kiss and after a few seconds it became more passionate. Then he pulled back and she looked into his eyes.

"Nick, I..."

"It's OK," he said and smiled sadly.

She lay back and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Of course not."

"Well then I'm cold," she said and rolled over to face him. "Could you keep me warm?"

He chuckled and then hugged her.

* * *

Nick woke and felt her body pressed firmly against his. They'd had supper, watched a few episodes of that old science fiction show, and then went to bed – together again. He considered her a friend and he really didn't mind, but she was female. He had a few stray thoughts and even a dream about them being 'together. ' He'd awoke with his heart racing and somewhat 'excited.' When he found that he hadn't woken her he was relieved and a bit embarrassed.

He still loved Judy and then reached up and touched his face. It didn't hurt anymore and he felt the new fur that had already grown in, covering the scars. He thought back to the day he met Judy and sighed. He'd hustled her out of twenty dollars and then later when they'd met again he'd acted like a jerk. He'd never even apologized to her for that!

It had only taken them a couple of days to solve the missing mammal case even though the ZPD hadn't gotten anywhere in two weeks. He smiled, remembering how clever Judy had been. Then there was the press conference where Judy had gotten caught up in the moment and had made a few ill considered comments. He really shouldn't have gotten as angry as he did, but what she'd said had just touched a raw nerve. The he acted like a jerk again and never apologized for that either! Then he'd stormed out and soon afterward Judy had disappeared for months! Those months had been worst time in his life!

And just like that she came back! He'd wanted to jump out of the chair and take her in his arms. Only then had he finally realized that he fallen deeply in love with her! But first he wanted to hear what she had to say and he'd got up and walked away. She followed and he listened to her apology which he surreptitiously recorded on the carrot pen. Then he'd played it back just have a bit of fun with her. Soon she was in his arms and he was the happiest Fox in the world!

"Nick," she said and he startled. "You OK?"

"Yea."

"You were thinking of you life with..."

"Yea," he said and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," he said and she hugged him. "You're a good friend."

"Thank you," she said and rested her head on his shoulder. "If I can help just let me know."

"You already have," he said and hugged her. "A lot."

She smiled and they lay together for a time.

"So what about the job?"

"I'm going to take it."

"I thought you wanted to travel and see the world."

"I did, but now I realized that I really wouldn't be doing anything," he said and looked at her. "I'd just be living a meaningless life like I was before." He stretched. "Now I need to find a place to live."

"That's easy," she said and smiled. "I have a spare room."

* * *

Nick woke and yawned. Then he rolled over and turned the clock to see it: 6:21am. Just another two and half hours until his first day at the precinct, he thought and then stretched and heard his joints crack. At least they didn't hurt – yet. God, he'd be thirty-five next month and he guessed that would be something to look forward to. Then he chuckled and threw off the covers.

Unfortunately mirrors didn't lie as he looked at a few grey hairs at his temples. He sighed as he touched them and then headed for the shower. The water was just starting to warm as he stepped in and he turned to let it soak his fur, but soon it turned a bit too hot and he turned it down. He turned slowly around, letting the hot water reach his skin, and stopped when it sprayed on his back. Leaning against the wall, he stood there for a long while just soaking up the heat.

"Nick, I brought you some fresh towels," she said.

"Thanks," he said and smiled.

"You need anything else?"

"I'm good."

"Would you like me to wash your back?"

"Uh..."

The door opened and she stepped inside. The shower stall was large enough for three Animals, but it had to be large enough to accommodate a reptile's tail, he thought. Nick looked at her nude form and took a step back. Then he turned around, feeling a bit embarrassed, and soon felt her hands rubbing the soap into his fur. It did feel good and he relaxed and leaned against the wall. She slowly worked down his back until she reached his tail. When she first touched it his tail flicked out of her hand, but she soon recaptured it. Starting at the tip she worked slowly toward its base. When she reached it Nick unconsciously made a sound of pleasure and she smiled and did it again. He smiled.

"I'm done with this side," she said as she rinsed the out the last of the soap. "Would you like me to do the other?"

"No, I'll get the rest," he said and she turned toward the door.

Nick dodged her tail and she stopped.

"Would you wash my back?" she asked. "Please."

Well now he couldn't he just say no and soaped up his hands. Her skin felt both rough and smooth depending on the direction he rubbed.

"Nick, you can do it harder than that," she said and leaned back. "I won't break." He increased the pressure. "That's better." He finished and rinsed her off. "You forgot something."

Then she wiggled her tail and Nick had to laugh.

* * *

He'd dropped off Mary at the hotel and was glad his car had a GPS system. It was going to take some time to learn the streets of this city and he hoped that they'd partner him with someone who'd have him up to speed fairly quickly. After showing the guard his new ID the automatic fence moved aside for the secure parking lot. He continued and found a spot well away from everyone else. He just sat there thinking about his first day at the ZPD until he heard a knock on the window. He saw Ben and opened the door.

"Nick!"

"Ben, good to see you," he said and they shook hands.

"Nervous?"

"No," he said and smiled. "Remember I've done this before."

The Cheetah chuckled.

"I suppose you have," he said and slapped him across the back. "Come on! You don't want to late on you first day!"

Then he locked up and they walked across the parking lot toward a door where he saw several others entering. They signed in and Ben showed him the way to the locker room. He found his locker and changed into his new uniform. He pinned on his new badge and of course that brought back several old memories. Then he looked in the mirror and straightened his tie. He took a deep breath and looked to where Ben waited. Then he walked with the Cheetah to the bullpen.

He noticed that there were more officers present than at Precinct One, but being located where the precinct was he guessed that it make sense. Most of the officers were of course reptiles, but he guess about a tenth were Mammals. His mind drifted back to similar days back at the ZPD and it wasn't nearly are rowdy as he remembered. He looked at the cheetah sitting beside him and missed Judy being there. He grimaced and pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on the here and now. The clock read 8:26 and he looked at the door at the front of the room.

"He's always just a bit early," the Cheetah said and winked.

At 8:28 the door opened and the Chief entered. He took his position at the rostrum and looked over the crowd until his gaze settled on Nick. Then he smiled.

"It's good to see you all and on time too."

That got a chuckle.

"Today we have a new officer joining us, but he's no rookie," the Chief said and inclined his head. "Welcome Officer Nicholas P. Wilde."

"Thank you, sir."

The others clapped and the Chief smiled.

"Now you're gonna need a partner and I see you two are already sitting together."

Ben smiled and slapped the Fox across the back again.

"Thank you, sir!" Ben said and the Chief inclined his head.

* * *

They were assigned their cruiser and were soon on the streets. Of course Ben drove and pointed out the more 'interesting' parts of their patrol area.

"Let's head over to Mammaltown next," he said and took the next right. "The Chief likes sending 'us' into that part of the district more than the others."

"You mean Mammals of course."

"Yea."

"Makes sense I suppose."

A few minutes later he could tell just from the smells that were getting close.

"Ben, you grow up around here?"

"Yep," he said and smiled. "My parents don't live here anymore, but I do have a sister who does. I have an idea. Later I'll give her a call. She owns a place just a few blocks from here and we can have lunch."

"Sure why not."

It was a quiet morning with only a few tickets, a fender bender, and dispute over a parking place. When they pulled up Ben's sister came out to meet them.

"Ben!" she said and hugged him. "Good to see ya!" Then she looked over his shoulder. "So you must be Nick Wilde."

"I must be," he said and she laughed.

She released her brother and Nick held out a hand, but she had other ideas.

"I'm Eve," she said and pulled him into a hug. "We've got everything ready for you two."

She put an arm around the Fox and led them through the restaurant to a backroom. The table was set and platters of food were on a side table.

"So is this everything on the menu?" Nick asked, taking his seat.

"Not quite," she said and took his plate. "What would you like?"

"Chicken, potatoes, dressing, and peas," he said and she quickly filled his plate.

"And you?" she asked, looking at her bother.

"The same," he said.

After filling his plate she took food for herself and joined them. A bit later a waiter brought in a large basket filled with rolls.

"They're fresh out of the oven," he said and put it in the center of the table. "And here's the butter. Does anyone need anything else?"

"Mike, I think we're good," she said. "Why don't you get some for yourself if you're not too busy?" She indicated the side table. "Please tell everyone else too."

"Yes ma'am," he said and left.

As they talked and ate others enters grabbed a quick bite and went back to work.

"Looks like you have a popular place here," Nick said before taking the last bite. "How long have you been here?"

"I guess it's been about five years now and it's been busy since the day we opened it," she said and grabbed another roll.

"Sis has always had a head for business," he said and his watch beeped. "We need to get back on patrol or the Chief will have our tails."

"Come back tomorrow," Eve said and escorted then to the door.

"If I eat like this every day I won't be able to fit through the door," Nick said and smiled. "The food was great! How much we owe?"

"Today was on the house, but tomorrow you pay!"

"OK, no problem," Nick said and she hugged him again. "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

The afternoon was just as uneventful as the morning and at 5pm they pulled into the precinct parking lot.

"So how was your first day?" Ben asked at they walked across the parking lot.

"Quiet," he said and smiled. "At least it wouldn't take long to write up our daily reports."

"Yep!"

Twenty minutes later he and Ben walked back to their cars.

"See you tomorrow," Ben said and waved.

"Bright and early!"

Nick started his car and drove to the hotel. He parked and went inside to wait at the bar. At 6pm on the dot Mary took the seat beside him.

"How was it?" she asked and then ordered a small glass of wine.

"Good."

"You sure you still want to go out?"

"No problem."

"The movie starts at 8," she said and finished her wine. "So we'll have time to get a bite."

"OK."

Since the theater was only a few blocks from the hotel they walked. The restaurant was only a few doors down from the theater and they still had twenty minutes before the movie started when they'd finished. He bought the tickets and they walked around the lobby and looked at the movie posters.

"It's about that time," she said and they found seats in the crowded auditorium. "They said it was going to be a hit."

"We'll see."

* * *

They took their time walking back to the car.

"I forgot to ask," he said and smiled. "How do like working first shift?"

"Well there are a lot more complaints when guests check out," she said and chuckled.

"I suppose that only makes sense."

"There's the car," she said and pointed. "I just want to get home and just relax."

Nick saw the car too, but with his better night vision he also saw someone trying to break in on the passenger's side.

"Mary, stay here," he said quietly.

"But..."

"Please just stay here!"

"OK."

Nick hurried across the street and walked passed his car, seeing the Lizard more clearly. Then he crossed the street again and quietly came up behind the criminal. He'd just gotten the door open and started into the car when Nick threw his full weight into the door. He heard a satisfying crack as the criminal's head struck the doorframe. Then he pulled the door back and the body flopped back on the ground. Then the Lizard rolled over and came to his feet with a knife.

Nick for all practical purposes had grown up on the streets of Zootopia and knew all about armed and unarmed fighting. Also he'd learned a few new things from his instructors at the police academy. He pulled the door back so it was between him and his attacker. When he came around the door and thrust at him with the knife Nick stepped aside and grabbed the arm. Then he pulled and kicked his attacker's feet out from under him. He went face first into the asphalt and Nick twisted the wrist and heard it pop. The Lizard screamed as knife clattered to the ground and Nick retrieved it. Then he calmly stood, got out his phone, and dialed 911.

When cruiser pulled up five minutes later Nick had his badge out and the knife lying on the hood. By that time the screams had drawn a crowd along with Mary. The officer first looked at the Lizard and then at him.

"What'd you do to him?" he asked and Nick told him.

The EMTs arrived a few minutes later and examined the Lizard. He was quickly loaded aboard and taken to the hospital.

"You'll need to give a statement to the detectives and crime scene guys will need to go over your car," the officer told him.

"Oh good we'll be here all night!" he said and leaned against his car. "God, I wonder if he broke the lock?!"

He leaned down to have a look.

"Nick, we could just get a room," Mary suggested, coming to stand beside him. "It wasn't too full when I got off."

The officer looked at him.

"We were coming back from the movies when all this happened."

"Then she'll need to give a statement too."

"We'll get a room and have the detectives come up when their ready," he said and gave the officer his valet key. "OK?"

"No problem."

"Just have'm ask at the desk and we'll be registered as Nicholas Wilde."

"Will do."

They finally got to sleep at 1am.

* * *

Nick woke to the doorbell and felt Mary's body pressed against his. He smiled and looked at the clock: 7:57am. He got up and headed to the bathroom. He threw on a robe and went to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Ben holding a garment bag. He stepped back and opened it.

"So I heard you had an interesting night," Bed said and held out the garment bag. "The Chief himself called me early this morning and told me what happened. He said that we can get started a bit later today. So I went in and got the cruiser and your uniform."

Nick took it and Mary came out of the bedroom as naked as the day she was hatched.

"Morning Nick," she said and kissed him on the cheek. The she look at Ben and smiled. "Don't you look handsome in your uniform!"

She kiss him too, but not on the cheek. Ben blushed and Nick headed to the bathroom to shower.

"Nick!" Ben said.

"Why don't you two get some breakfast and I'll be out in twenty."

"Nick!"

"You two behave yourselves."

He heard Mary giggle and he smiled.

* * *

By 10 they started their patrol with Ben driving. He was quieter than usual and Nick had a fairly good idea why.

"Something on your mind?" he asked and felt Ben jerk the cruiser just a bit.

"Well uh..."

"Ben, we're partners," he said and looked over at the Cheetah. "You can ask me anything."

"You and Mary."

"We're friends."

"But you were, uh, in the bedroom together."

"Yes, we do sleep together sometimes," he said and saw Ben blush. "She says that I'm warm."

"Oh, but well you and Mary..."

"That's a bit personal."

"I'm sorry!"

"It's OK," he said and noticed that Ben's ears were now actually a cherry red. "Anyway to answer your question we haven't made love."

"Oh."

"Ben, as I said you can ask me anything and I promise I won't get angry, but I also may not answer."

The rest of their patrol was a bit quieter than the day before.

* * *

As the days, weeks, and then months passed Nick gradually slipped into a routine. On weekdays he and his fellow officers on the day shift assembled in bullpen a bit before 8:30am, on patrol by 9, and were back at the station by 5pm. Usually lunch was a Eve's restaurant and sometimes Mary had enough time to join them. He'd get to the hotel by 5:30 and Mary would get off by 6. Then they would go out to eat, see a movie, or just go home, make supper, and watch a movie or pay video games. As promised once a week he wrote his mother and caught her up on his life and she did the same.

On weekends Mary would show him more of the city and the surrounding area. Several times they went on long weekends with Ben, his sister, and her boyfriend. On one four day vacation they went fishing with several other officers and their families. Of course he and Ben occasionally had to work the late shifts or on weekends, but that happened very infrequently. As the first year neared an end he thought more and more about Zootopia or at least one certain person there.

"Nick, you're my friend and I think I've got to know pretty well," Mary said and touched his arm. "Why don't you just go back to Zootopia and talk to her. Maybe things have changed."

"I doubt it."

"Wouldn't be better to find out?"

"No," he said quietly.

"Nick, I've seen you staring at that picture in your wallet."

"Don't you think I want to?!" he shouted and saw her flinch. "Sorry, you didn't deserve that. I know you're just trying to help."

"I know you still have a few days vacation coming," he said and hugged him. "Just go."

When his vacation came up he packed his car and headed for Zootopia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Written with Borba's permission.**

**Born To Be Alive**

**Chapter 3**

Nick knocked on the door and when she opened it his mother just stood there and stared at him of a few second. Then she through her arms around him.

"Nick!" she cried and hugged him tight. "Thank God you're home!"

"Mom, I did call and tell you I was coming," he said and smiled.

"But I have seen you for almost a year," she said and licked his cheek. "Come on in!" She took his arm pulled him inside behind her. "Lunch is almost ready."

"What would the neighbors if they saw you drag a handsome Tod such as myself into your home?"

"They'd say that old vixen still has it!"

They both laughed and she led him into the kitchen. He sat and she checked on the food and then started putting it on the table. As they ate he told her of his new life in the other city and a number of things he hadn't in any of his letters, but not everything. The things he'd told her about Mary hadn't surprised her a bit. She'd lived in Foxtown for fifty-three years and had probably met every type of Animal on the planet at one time or another.

"Tomorrow I'm going to see Judy," he said and Catherine sighed. "It'll be OK."

"You still love her."

"Yes."

"It must have been a long drive," she said and gave her son a little push toward the stairs. "Why don't you go up to your room and rest?"

"OK."

As she watched him climb the stairs Catherine thought about everything she'd found out about Judy over the past year. She had a great many friends in Zootopia and someone was almost always keeping an eye on her. She'd been somewhat surprised by some of the things that they'd found about the Rabbit.

One day about a week after Nick had left a white furred vixen had shown up at her door. Snow had told her what Nick had done for her and that she'd wanted to get in touch with her son to thank him. Of course at the time she didn't know where he was. Catherine was proud of her son and let the vixen live with her for a while until with a little help from her Snow had found a new job and a better place to live.

Then a month later Ben, who she'd once met before while Nick had still worked at the ZPD, had come to visit. He told her of finding Nick asleep in the park and showed her the pictures of Nick's face. Of course she'd seen the real thing, but it still made her furious. Ben could tell she was angry and hugged her. It felt good to be in a male's arms again after so many years. Then they'd talked and before they knew it three hours had gone by! He'd come by several more times over the next few months and finally asked her out. Of course she accepted. After that first date they had gone out at least once a week.

Ben hadn't been happy how Judy had treated his best friend and when Bogo assigned her as his partner at first he thought of refusing, but the vixen had advised him to accept. This way he could keep an eye on her and had kept Catherine updated. Since Snow was old friend of her son's she kept her updated too and the two vixens got together to compare notes and plot a bit of revenge.

* * *

Later that night Nick woke and slipped out for a drink. He ended up at a bar near their apartment and over the next hour or so he nursed a few drinks. Finally working up the courage he walked out of the bar to their apartment building. For several seconds he just stared at the elevator and then he pushed the up button. After what seemed to him like an eternity he finally heard the ding. The doors opened and thankfully it was empty. He pushed the button and a minute later he heard the ding again and doors opened on the fourth floor. Then he stepped out and all the memories of that night came flooding back. He leaned against the wall for a time and then started walking down the hall. He looked at the first door on the right – 4M and then one across the hall – 4N.

He always wondered why they numbered the apartments in this building in such an odd way. He continued, looking at each door in turn. Finally he stood before 4U and just stared at the door for a minute. Why'd Judy put on two more deadbolts, he thought. Then he looked at his watch and noticed how late it was, but he didn't care.

"Judy! Judy!" he shouted, pounding on the door. "C'mon open the door! I know your home! Ju..."

When he heard the locks begin to click he stopped. After a few seconds the door creaked and opened as far as the security chain could stretch.

"Go away, Nick," Judy said, peeking through door. "It's 2am. Besides you're being quite noisy. Couldn't you just knock on the door? If you're going to make such a fuss again, I'll have no choice, but to arrest you for disorderly conduct."

Nick stared at the Rabbit and almost said 'why don't you just give that a try and see just what happens.' He'd learned a lot of useful things over the last year from his fellow officers and wasn't in a particularly good mood.

"Is that all you've to say to me after a year?" he asked as sad green eyes met purple ones.

"No," she said as she looked passed him. "Leave me alone, Nick... and never come back."

The door began to close and Nick put his foot between it and the frame. Then he grunted in pain as Judy tried to shut it, crushing his foot.

"Nick!" Judy said surprised. "Move away from the door!"

"No!" he said, pushing the door back. "I need to talk to you face to face!"

"What's so important that you came here at this time of night?" Judy asked, now beginning to worry.

"Let me in and I'll tell you everything Judy," he lied as the alcohol removed some of his inhibitions. "If I don't talk to you right now I might not have another day to live!"

He saw her look even more worried and then her nose twitched. He knew he had her!

"Alright, I'll let you in," she said and he removed his foot. "Just step back a bit, Nick."

He heard the clack as Judy pulled back and then unlatched the security chain. She stepped back and turned away. He pushed open the door and walked in.

"It's dark in here," he said and casually flipped on the light. "The apartment looks the same. Everything's in its place."

"You didn't come here to talk about the furniture, did you?" she asked as he followed her into the living room.

"Geez! How cold-hearted you are tonight."

"Nick, I'm not in the mood for your antics!" she said now even more annoyed. "I must be on duty at 8am, so..."

"Yeah, I do know," he said and sighed. "This is first time we've met in a year. Yet all think about is your job."

"Listen, it wasn't me who resigned from the police force," she said, glancing back at him. "Unlike you, I have my duties." She always thinks she always right, he thought, but only this time she wasn't. "By the way is it the alcohol that made you come here to see me again?"

He made a face and only grunted in response.

"It'd be nice if you have some coffee for me," he said, leaning on the couch and holding his head as he alcohol began to take effect.

"What?!" she said, her ears coming up. "Do you want some coffee? Right now?! I think you know where the coffeemaker is. Help yourself."

"Lemme see," he said, walking into the kitchen. "Yes, here you are still with some coffee. I just have to warm it up a little."

Afterwards he sat down and slurped some coffee.

"Hot! Hot!" he said as the coffee touched his tongue. "Ah! I'm feeling better now. Much better."

"Minutes ago you said that your life was at stake," she said, now looking at him suspiciously.

"Well," he began, purposely not looking at her. "Did I say that? Uh, yeah, it seems I did."

"Just as I suspected," she said, looking away from him. "You lied to me!"

"No, I just hustled you a bit," he said and took another sip of coffee.

"So you old self is back... alive and well."

"Didn't I tell you fluff?" he asked seriously. "I will always survive. Always."

"Nick, you son of a..."

"Oopsie!" he said and laughed. "By the bye... say, did you do 'that'?"

"'That'? You mean my premeditated sin?" she said.

The alcohol hit him again.

"Wow! Oh my! Did I really say such a thing?" he said and laughed again. "Sorry for that nonsense, Judy, I..."

That of course was a lie. He really did care what happened to their kits. She turned to look at him.

"Yes, Nick," she said as if she were only brushing a piece of lint off her sleeve. "I did."

The full force of what she'd said hit him. Who was this Rabbit, he thought. This couldn't be his bunny! Not the one he'd fell in love with and spend two years of life loving! Then he remembered the things he'd said a year earlier. Had it pushed her into having the abortion? Maybe if... A moment later it showed on his face.

"I... I... Forgive..."

"I don't need your forgiveness!"

"No, Judy!" he said, standing and looking sincerely sorry. "You got it wrong! I mean forgive me!"

"Forgive... you?

"Let me explain," he said and then stood.

Then he grabbed her shoulders and put head against her chest. Her ears came up and she flinched.

"NICK!"

"I MISS YOU, JUDY!" he said and began to cry. "I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

Then he dropped to his knees, still holding on to her.

"Nick!" she cried, trying to urge him to his feet. "Stop this and stand up!"

"Judy, please hear me out!" he said, still sobbing. "I did you wrong! I should've never left you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should have stayed by your side! You asked me to stay, but I refused to listen to you! My pride made me turn my back on you!" Then he remembered the night he met Snow. "To leave you was the hardest thing I ever did, but my pride pulled me away from you, from your love, Judy. I thought I'd be fine, that I could forget you, but... How stupid and wrong I was! I regret bitterly for letting you face your ordeal by yourself. I was such a shameful coward! But believe me, Judy, I've learned my lesson... and changed my ways. I'm begging you, Judy, could you forgive my past errors and many flaws. What do you say? Will you do so... and take me back?"

"Oh Nick, Nick," she said and smiled. "I did know Foxes we so emotional. However, you walked out on me when I needed you the most."

"B-but..."

"Shhh!" she hissed, touching his nose with one finger. "It's my turn to talk. Yes, I know that we both made many mistakes and bad choices, but you did the worst of them all by turning you back on me."

He felt the scars on his cheek pull and remembered the events of the previous year as she did too, but somewhat differently. If either knew what other was thinking at that moment a certain old saying would've applied: There's your truth, my truth, and THE truth.

"Judy, I..."

"Where where you when the procedure went wrong?" she said, remembering the pain. "Do you know how much I missed you by my side when I was going through such a dreadful time?" He hung his head. "Did you forget that you were as guilty of my pregnancy as me? If you really loved me, you would've been strong enough to stay with me. That's all I asked for, Nick – your support. Instead you just gave me the cold shoulder and walked out on me." He felt the scars on his cheek pull again and remembered her hitting him. "Maybe everything would have been different if you had stayed by my side. Maybe I hadn't even..." She touched her stomach with both hands. "Anyway, all these things are in the past now. And yes, Nick, I forgive you for being such a shameful coward. But it's too late for a reconciliation. I'm sorry, Nick. Time for you to go."

Through her entire speech that smug little smile stayed on her face. His tears came again, but for an entirely different reason and he felt his pulse thunder in his ears.

"JUDY, PLEASE!" he shouted and grabbed her shoulders. "GIMME A CHANCE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

Her ears came up and she tried to pull away.

"NICK! YOU'RE HURTING ME! LET ME GO! LET ME..."

"Judy!" came a new voice and they both looked toward it. "A-are you k-kay? N-need h-help?"

A vixen stood in their bedroom doorway.

"Shay!" she shouted and he almost felt sorry for the vixen. Well almost. "I told you to stay in bed! I can deal with Nick by myself."

"Shay?" he said, looking surprised. "Bed? Judy, who's this person? And why was she in our bedr..." They reached and took each other's hands. "OH NO! NO! NO!"

"YOU... YOU REPLACED ME WITH ANOTHER FOX!? A FEMALE FOX!?"

"I think you'd better say 'vixen.'"

"HOW... HOW COME YOU...?"

"Many things happened while you were away, Nick," Judy said without emotion. "When you went away, I was in despair, feeling totally miserable and alone. I could not count on support of my family, not after everything I put them through when I became a police officer and especially after the two of us started to live together without being married. You know, they're Carrotholics." Nick wondered if he'd heard her correctly and put it out of his mind. "I didn't expect them to somehow accept my decision to interrupt my pregnancy. In the end, I stood up for myself and went ahead with the procedure. Of course I kept my family unaware of what I was doing and what happened next."

"As the first Rabbit to ever get an abortion, I was fully aware of the risks. Unfortunately complications happened and I had to get help at the ZPD's hospital. And it was there when I first met Shannon, my ray of sunshine in those dark times. She works as a garage mechanic at the ZPD and came to the hospital due to a minor injury. She's sweet and shy and, like me, has gone through a stressful breakup. We became friends and began to cheer each other up."

"BUT... BUT THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU..." Nick said shocked.

"Things are not just black or white, Nick," Judy said, looking at her current lover. "There's a large grey area in-between... and Shay and I are well in the middle of it." Judy took her lovers hand. "Even we were greatly surprised when our feelings started to change."

"NO! NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" he shouted now actually angry, covering his ears. "YOU'RE NOT LIKE THAT, JUDY!" He grabbed Judy by the shoulders. "YOU'RE FOOLING YOURSELF! PLEASE DUMP THIS LEZZY AND GET BACK TO YOUR TRUE SELF!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" Judy shouted as Shay looked on worriedly.

"Let her go!" Shay said, grabbing his arm. "Let her..."

"BUG OFF!" Nick said, shoving her away.

The vixen fell against the wall and cried out I pain.

"SHAY! SHAY! YOU OK?" Judy shouted, going to the fallen vixen.

"Oh my!" Nick said, realizing he shoved her away harder than he'd meant to. "Sorry! I didn't want..."

Judy expression of concern turned to fury and leapt on Nick's chest.

"NICK!" she shouted, grabbing a hand full of his shirt. "GET OUT OF MY HOME! NOW!"

"Judy, please!" he whined now just a bit scarred. "I came here for you. I..."

"YEAH NICK! YOU CAME HER OUTTA THE BLUE FROM OUTER SPACE WITH A SAD STORY AND HOPING I WAS ALL ALONE AND FREE, DIDN'T YOU?" Judy yelled. Then she hopped down, only holding his tie, dragged him toward the door. "Oh no, Nick! Not I! I found me a new love with someone who respects me! With her I gotta new life to live to start anew! 'Cause I deserve to live a new life, Nick! I was BORN TO BE ALIVE!"

"Judy, please!" he said as she shoved him out the door.

"Do yourself a favor and get out of my life... FOREVER!" she shouted as Nick could only stare at her. "GOODBYE, NICK!"

She slammed the door then turned and leaning against, panting heavily. Then the tears came.

"Judy," Shay said concerned as her lover looked up and stared at her. "Are you alright?"

Judy leapt into her arms and hugged her Fox. Then she pulled back and kissed her lover passionately. Later she laid her head against the vixen's chest and the tears of joy came.

"I better now," she said and smiled. "Much better."

* * *

If you want to see Judy and Shay together happily stop reading here.

If you want to see what happens to Nick please read chapter 4.

If want to see Judy and Nick back together read chapter 5.

If you want to see Catherine's and Snow's revenge read chapter 6.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Written with Borba's permission.**

**Born To Be Alive**

**Chapter 4**

Nick stared at the door for a moment and then smiled. Then he turned and walked toward the elevator with a jaunty step. This was the best damned hustle of his life! Of course he knew everything that Judy had done over the last year. Ben had kept him well informed of her antics.

He reached back and unclipped the sound recorder attached to the wire he wore and clicked it off. It was able to record twenty hours of sound without replacing the data card. Much better than any old carrot pen! Then he removed two pinhole cameras – one attached to his collar and other his shirt pocket. These could each record two hours of perfect digital video and he hoped they got every second of his visit. He'd borrowed them from some of the tech guys at the department.

While he stayed in BunnyBurrow Jill had gotten a doctor to treat is face and do a detail analysis of the scratches. He also had the pictures that Ben had taken of the scratches. He'd woken as the Cheetah had taken the last picture and feigned sleep until Ben 'woke' him. He'd contacted Ben while in BunnyBurrow and the Cheetah readily agreed to send the pictures to him.

Surprisingly Jill was quite skilled with a computer and was able to 'borrow' Judy's data off the ZPD's internal server. The doctor had found that the nails on her right hand matched up perfectly with the scratches on his face. Once he provided Jill with these recordings this information would appear anonymously on the internet and be emailed to every news outlet in Zootopia. After that revelation Judy would be lucky if she could get a job back at her family's farm.

He punched the button for the elevator and after what felt like only a second the door opened. He smiled and strolled in. He hit the first floor button and twenty seconds later he walked out the front door. Still feeling the effects of the alcohol and not wanting a DUI he call taxi and was deliver to his mother's home just as the sun peaked over the horizon. Realizing he didn't have a key he knocked on the door. Fortunately for him Catherine was an early riser and the she opened it a minute later.

"So you went to see Judy last night," she stated and he smiled. "What happened?"

"Let me show you," he said and went to his room to get a few things. He hooked up the audio and video records to her TV and they sat back to watch. "What do you think?"

"Judy has some problems," she said and tapped her skull, "and she really shouldn't be a cop or at least she shouldn't be out on the streets."

"She always was a bit high strung," he began and then remembered what Jill had told him, "but I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," Catherine said and smiled. "I'm your mother!"

How different his life would have been if he had, he thought. He's wasted twenty years of his life on the streets, but from now things would be different.

"I do intend to do something about Judy," he said and explained.

"You still love her don't you?"

"I always will I suppose, but I've gotta move on."

He spent the rest of his leave with his mother and then left Zootopia behind him.

* * *

A month later on a four day weekend Ben Clawhauser came to visit. Nick with Mary's permission had invited several other Animals over for the weekend too. When Mary's said she had a spare room it was an understatement. Her house was about the same size as Ben's and then some. Everyone had accentually their own suite. That first evening everyone was on the back patio with Nick supervising the grills.

"Maybe you ought to rent them out as apartments," Ben said and grinned.

This Ben was his current partner while Clawhauser was helping him one of the grills.

"No way," Mary said and rolled her eyes. "I like company, but not all the time."

"You have Nick."

"Well he's an exception and is useful around the house - sometimes," she said and several others laughed. She leaned closer to whisper in Ben's ear. "And I like the way he washes my back." Ben laughed and when Nick looked his way he winked. He got a puzzled look on his face and shook his head and then turned back to the grill. "Although I might be persuaded to take in a couple of Cheetahs."

She looked pointedly at Ben and female Cheetah leaning against him and raised an eyebrow. A few minutes later Nick started serving food and just as the last person was served they heard a car pull up in front of the house.

"Nick, did you invite anyone else?" Mary asked.

"No," he said and looked at the others. "Everyone's here."

Twenty seconds later a Gazelle came around the side of the house followed by several security types.

"Maria," Nick said and went to greet her.

One of her guards was immediately beside her.

"This Nicholas Wilde," she said and the bodyguard stepped back. "Nick, do you have some time?"

"I'll watch the grills," Clawhauser said.

"We'll give him a hand," his partner said and he and his girlfriend followed Clawhauser.

Everyone else quickly found something else to do.

"Apparently now I do," he said and took her arm, guiding her to a chair. "What do you...? Judy?"

"Yes," she said. "I've read all the stuff about you and Judy," she saw Nick wince, "but..."

"It's OK," he said, knowing what must be coming.

"I like to hear it from you," she said put her hand on his. "Judy's my friend, but she refused to see me!" A large Rabbit walked over and joined them. "This is Judy's sister, Jill."

Over the next twenty minutes he told her the entire story.

"They fired her and she's back house with family," Jill said and sighed. "She's seeing a therapist now too and she'll be OK in time. Maybe you can come and visit later. I think it'll be good for her. I'll give you a call."

"OK, I'll that's fine," Maria said and smiled.

"Nick, I'm sorry to have barged in."

She began to rise and Nick put a hand on her arm to stop her. He noticed one of her security start to move and the Gazzelle raised a hand.

"Maria, please stay and have supper with us."

"But..."

"It's OK," he said and smiled. "Let's get some food and I introduce to everyone, OK?"

The Gazelle smiled and followed him toward the grills where Clawhauser was tending the vegetable shish kabobs.

"Ben, this is Maria," he said and the Cheetah smiled.

"Ben," she said and took his hand.

"Maria, this Benjamin Clawhauser," Nick said and smiled. "He's an officer with the ZPD."

"Miss Gazelle," he said, still holding her hand. "Nice to meet you. I love your music!"

"Well thank you Ben," she said and impulsively hugged him.

Then his purr started and she giggled.

"Why don't you two have something to eat," Nick said and his partner handed him a plate of chicken shish kabobs while the female Cheetah handed him a plate of vegetable ones. "Here you go."

They released each other, took the plates, and found a table.

"That ought to be interesting," Jill said, looking at the couple. "Will you join me?"

"Of course."

"But first I have a surprise for you," she said and he raised an eyebrow. Then she took his hand and put it on her belly. "Surprise!"

For the only the second time in his life he was struck speechless, remembering his visit to her a few months earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Written with Borba's permission.**

**Born To Be Alive**

**Chapter 5**

Nick stared at the door for a moment and then smiled. Then he turned and walked toward the elevator with a jaunty step. This was the best damned hustle of his life! Of course he knew everything that Judy had done over the last year. Ben had kept him well informed of her antics.

He reached back and unclipped the sound recorder attached to the wire he wore and clicked it off. It was able to record twenty hours of sound without replacing the data card. Much better than any old carrot pen! Then he removed two pinhole cameras – one attached to his collar and other his shirt pocket. These could each record two hours of perfect digital video and he hoped they got every second of his visit. He'd borrowed them from some of the tech guys at the department.

While he stayed in BunnyBurrow Jill had gotten a doctor to treat is face and do a detail analysis of the scratches. He also had the pictures that Ben had taken of the scratches on his face. He'd woken as the Cheetah had taken the last picture and feigned sleep until Ben 'woke' him. He'd contacted Ben while in BunnyBurrow and the Cheetah readily agreed to send the pictures to him.

Surprisingly Jill was quite skilled with a computer and was able to 'borrow' Judy's data off the ZPD's internal server. The doctor had found that the nails on her right hand matched up perfectly with the scratches on his face. Once he provided Jill with these recordings and this information would appear anonymously on the internet and be emailed to every news outlet in Zootopia. After that revelation Judy would be lucky if she could get a job back at her family's farm.

He punched the button for the elevator and after what felt like only a second the door opened. He smiled and strolled in. He hit the first floor button and doors closed. Just as the elevator passed three he felt light-headed and slumped against the wall. He knew he'd felt like this before, but when? Then it came back to him! It was the night before Judy told him that she was pregnant and he'd walked out. Back then he'd thought it was only fatigue from working two shifts in a row, but now he began to wonder.

He felt almost normal by the time the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Then he stepping into the lobby and wondered why it was so bright and raised a hand to cover his eyes.

"Nick!"

He caught a bundle of white and grey fur flying toward him. Then he felt familiar lips on his and he returned the kiss. His hand felt her body and tears came to his eyes. As all wonderful things do the kiss came to an end and looked into Judy face. How could she have gotten down here before he did, he thought.

"Nick, where have you been?!" she cried, hugging him like he might disappear again.

"How did you get down here so fast?" he asked and she frowned.

"I've been gone for an hour, shopping."

"But I just left you upstairs in the apartment."

"Nick, what are talking about?" she said and her eyes became watery. "I haven't seen you in a year!"

* * *

They heard the ding and several Animals came out, looked at Fox holding the bunny for a moment, and then continued outside.

"Put me down!" she said and lightly punched his shoulder. "They're looking at us!"

Now that sounded like his bunny!

"OK," he said and set her gently on the floor.

"Come on!" she said, taking his hand.

"Your groceries," he said and she went back to get them.

When the door closed she dropped the bags and leapt into arms again. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened their lips still pressed together. He had the presence of mind to pick up the bags and hurry down the hall with his bunny still clinging to his chest. He looked at the door and saw it now had only one deadbolt again. He broke the kiss.

"Nick!"

"Judy, I don't have a key!"

She growled, fished out of her pocket, and handed it to him. As he put it in the lock felt her familiar on his chest and her lips against his. The door opened and again he had the presence of mind to pick up the bags. He walked in and kicked the door shut.

"Judy," the Rabbit said, coming around the corner. "Nick!"

"Jill!" he said, breaking the kiss in surprise, and remembered what had had happened in the cabin.

She took the bags from him and Judy hopped down. Then she grabbed his tie and began to pull him toward their bedroom.

"Wait!" he said and stopped.

"Nick!"

"Please Judy."

"But Nick!"

"Believe me I understand," he said and winked. Judy blushed. "OK, you said that you hadn't seen me in a year."

"There was a worldwide search!"

"I was living less than eight hundred miles from here," he said, getting out his smart phone, and pulled up the pictures he'd take over the last year. "Here's my first day on the job."

"That looks like Ben!"

"Actually his name is Ben, but just not our Ben."

"Nick, they searched everywhere," Jill said, touching his arm. "If you had been a police officer there they would've found you."

He pulled out his badge and credentials and handed them to Judy.

"But this does make any sense!"

They looked at each other for a moment and then yips and squeaks came from their bedroom.

"The kits are awake!" Jill said and started toward the sounds. "It's their feeding time."

"Kits!?" he said and looked at his bunny.

"Congregations Nick, you're a father."

* * *

Tears came to his eyes as he watched the kits suckle. He sat beside his bunny and then leaned over and kissed her.

"They were born about four months after you disappeared," she said and smiled. "I was going to tell you that I was pregnant that first day you didn't come home.

He flashed back to what he'd experienced on that day and kissed his bunny again.

"Judy, I love you," he said and her eyes became watery. "Don't do that. You bunnies, you're so emotional."

She giggled and then wiped her eyes.

"Nick, tell me what happened."

"Better yet I'll show you," he said, getting his smartphone and beginning his story.

Later when got his to final confrontation with other Judy and Shay Jill returned with the equipment he needed to interface the miniature cameras and sound recorder to Judy's computer. Then he played it for them.

"Nick, that can't be me," she said and hugged him. "I could never do that to you."

"It was just so real," he said, sitting back in the chair and closing his eyes. "It was like one of those nightmares you can't escape from. It just kept getting worse and worse. I just don't know how I thought that was you."

"But apparently it was," she said, reaching up touching his face. "Now you're home and we'll be together forever."

They kissed again and in time he found that Judy's pronouncement was true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Written with Borba's permission.**

**Born To Be Alive**

**Chapter 6**

Catherine and Snow listened from the apartment 4S to the shouting in Judy's apartment. Finally they heard two familiar voices from the apartment, moving until they were outside the door.

"YEAH NICK! YOU CAME HER OUTTA THE BLUE FROM OUTER SPACE WITH A SAD STORY AND HOPING I WAS ALL ALONE AND FREE, DIDN'T YOU?" Judy yelled. "Oh no, Nick! Not I! I found me a new love with someone who respects me! With her I gotta new life to live to start anew! Cause I deserve to live a new life, Nick! I was BORN TO BE ALIVE!"

"Judy, please!" he said.

"Do yourself a favor and get out of my life... FOREVER!" she shouted. "GOODBYE, NICK!"

They heard the door slam and after a minute the elevator's ding. They waited for two minutes and opened the door. They knew that the hall would be empty and checked anyway. Snow went to Judy's door and pounded on it just as Nick had done. She even mimicked his voice quite well too, Catherine thought. As they expected Judy flung open the door.

"Nick!" she yelled and then realized her mistake. "Catherine!"

The angry vixen raised the rifle and fired twice. Both bodies fell twitching to the floor as the capacitors in the special darts released their stored 50,000 volts. Catherine bent over the Rabbit and smiled.

"I hope that hurts - a lot."

Snow removed her back pack and removed two duffle bags – one smaller than the other. Catherine stuffed Shay into the larger one while the other vixen handled the Rabbit. Before they zipped them up Catherine produced two syringes and saw Judy's eyes widen.

"Bye bye bunny," she said and smiled.

Then she plunged first one syringe into Judy's butt and then the other into her lover. Their sight grew dim and then totally black.

* * *

Judy woke with thunderous headache. She stood and looked around an eerily familiar pit until she saw Shay lying on the ground on the other side still unconscious. She went to her lover and then heard a noise and looked up to see Catherine.

"Help!" Judy yelled and Catherine smiled. "I've been kidnapped!"

Catherine let the Rabbit continue until she finally quieted.

"Hope you enjoyed that because no one heard you," the vixen said, looking down at Judy and the now rousing vixen beside her and smiled.

"You liar!"

Catherine laughed.

"Judy, you're in a bunker more than two thousand feet below my house."

"What are you going to do, kill me?!" Judy shouted as she helped Shay to her feet.

"No! Of course not... she is," Catherine said, pulling out a familiar dart gun from her waistband, and fired.

The vixen fell back as a purple spot appeared on her chest.

"No! Shay?!"

The vixen began to shake and Judy crouched down and touched her. Shay began to turn and then growled.

"No. Shay, don't do this. Fight it!"

"Oh, but she can't help it, can she," Catherine said and smiled. "Since preds are just biologically predisposed to be savages." Shay got to all fours and looked at Judy. She growled again. "You'd better run."

She did, but soon found there was nowhere to go. Shay stalked the Rabbit and Judy backed away until her back was against the wall. Judy watched the vixen lunge and she raised her arms to protect herself. Then she hear a thud and looked down see Shay lay twitching on the ground as the capacitor in the special dart released its stored electricity. She leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor, panting hard. She heard Catherine laugh just before a second dart struck her.

* * *

When Judy woke again she was bound hand and foot.

"Ah, I see you're awake," Catherine said, noticing Judy look at Shay. "Don't worry we gave her the antidote and she'll come around soon enough."

"Catherine, when the ZPD gets hold of you..." she began and Catherine laughed.

"For what?"

"Kidnapping us!"

"But both you and Shay died in a fire several hours ago," she said and smiled at the look of surprise on Judy's face. "You're apartment building burned to the ground and all the Animals that lived there got out safely except you two."

"They won't find any bodies!"

"Wanna bet."

"But..."

"Judy, this is Foxtown and all kinds of Animals live here," she said and squatted down to look Judy in the eye, "and die here every day. So finding the bodies of a vixen and Rabbit was no problem at all."

"When they examine the bodies..."

"They'll match exactly," she finished. "I have a friend that can hack any computer in the world. So you and Shay will be declared dead in a few days." Judy just stared at the vixen with her mouth agape. "Now we're going on a little trip and Judith Laverne Hopps will disappear forever."

"What are going to do to us?"

"Nothing really," she said and pulled Judy to her feet and then threw her over her shoulder. "I think you'll find this part the most interesting." Judy struggled and the vixen smacked her across her butt. "Be still or I'll drop you."

She continued and Catherine let her slip. Judy yelled and Catherine caught her just before she landed face first onto the floor. She pulled her back to a more comfortable position.

"Judy?" the vixen said, slurring her name a bit.

"Shay!"

"Good, she's coming around," Catherine said and looked at one of the other Foxes in the room. "John, please help Snow with her."

"Why are you helping her?" Judy said, looking at the tod.

"I'm Nick's uncle," he said and lifted Shay to her feet and then putting one of the vixen's arms over shoulder. Snow took the other. "I'm Nick's father's younger brother."

They walked across the room and Catherine opened a metal door. A soft blue glow emanated from the room and they stepped in. John shut the door and they set Shay on the floor. Catherine did the same with Judy. After a minute the blue glow get darker and a low hum began and grew. Then three things happened simultaneously: they heard sounds of the surf, the light changed, and their ears popped. Judy saw they were now in a different room with same the glowing blue walls, but it was open to the outside.

"We're here," Catherine said and picked up Judy.

"Where?"

"Yours and Shay's new home," she said and carried Judy outside. "This island is roughly twenty-five miles long and ten miles wide. It had good soil and you should be able grow anything here. We built you a house and you have enough food for a year. There are seeds for many edible plants and you have all the tools necessary to plant and harvest them."

"When I get off this island..."

"There's no land for fifteen hundred miles in any direction and this island is under constant surveillance. If you attempt to leave we'll take you and only you to another island which isn't so nice."

"But..."

"And Shay will stay here by herself."

They heard the sound of an aircraft in the distance and it soon came into view. It landed vertically and the rear entrance ramp came down. The crew attached a cable to the metal box and pulled it into the belly of the plane. In the mean time Catherine untied the Judy. Then plane's engine started.

"I hope everything you did to Nick was worth it," Catherine said and walked toward the plane.

"Where are we?"

"You'll figure it out eventually," she said and laughed. "There's a present for you on your bed."

* * *

They found the house and everything was exactly as Catherine had said. That evening Judy setup the fancy telescope she'd found just where the vixen said it would be. It took Judy a few days and she finally figured it out.

"Dammit!"

"Judy, what's wrong?"

"We're on the third planet!"

"So."

"Zootopia is on the fourth planet in our solar system."

Then Judy screamed Catherine's name into the night and somewhere else the angry vixen chuckled.


End file.
